Got To Be Real
by Joyce LaKee
Summary: Drakken and Shego rebuild their lives after the Middleton High School graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or it's characters, blah blah blah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They should have been celebrating graduation. They should have been relaxing in their backyards on this balmy summer evening. They should have been enjoying the simple pleasures of cookouts, balmy breezes and neighborly good times.

Instead, the people of Middleton were too busy putting the pieces of their ruined city back together to give more than a passing notice to the muted roar of a hover car that swooped and darted above their heads.

But their lack of notice made no difference to the two passengers of said hover car-they were too engrossed in not speaking to each other. _They_ were already intimately familiar with the ruin of the city, for they had been right in the middle of it when it happened.

Shego sat in the driver's seat and manned the controls per their usual arrangement, which under normal circumstances left Dr. Drakken free to work the controls of his evil implements of destruction. But because he wasn't working any implements at the moment she had the advantage over him-she had something to focus her attention on-and he envied her for it.

For right now he wasn't thinking about anything as mundane as destruction or world conquest, but something much more dangerous-a matter of the heart...

He glanced at his sidekick, but she kept her eyes doggedly on the route. He felt enormous pressure to talk to her, even if it were only some little comment, or some small talk...anything. But the words wouldn't come.

He sighed and looked away from her, trying to appear relaxed and nonchalant despite his sweaty palms and the butterflies in his stomach. She looked so pretty in her green evening gown, with her hair waving in the breeze, so poised and in control that he felt inadequate next to her. Feelings of inadequacy lead to feelings of defensiveness, so he tried to talk himself into feeling competent, instead: _Do I have to have something interesting to say? Is there some rule that I have to talk? Nobody is the boss of me! And anyhow, it__'__s too windy. Conversation is out of the question. __And besides, we__'__re both tired after that__ battl__e-fighting an intergalactic enemy makes you tired, doesn't it?-and saving the world and enduring an overly-long award ceremony...It did tend to wear one out...right?_

So they flew home in silence. No, not home, exactly-their lair was destroyed. They were headed to the other place-their fallback position.

Shego expertly maneuvered the hover car into position and landed precisely on the asphalt between the chain link fence and the door. Before she could even cut the engine, however, Drakken jumped out and hurried around to her side of the craft, and awkwardly reached up to help her out.

She looked at him and froze. Shego considered herself to be an independent woman and most definitely did not want any phony chivalry on her behalf-she could take care of herself, thank you very much. A sarcastic comment rose to her lips...

But instead, she sat back. Maybe, just maybe, for just one time it wouldn't hurt to let him do this thing? Maybe he was just being nice. Nice wasn't too awful. On the other hand...maybe it would be a bad idea. Maybe it would set a precedent-a bad precedent. Maybe it would change things between them so badly that they could never change back. Maybe change was good. Maybe change was bad...

Slowly, slowly-to give herself more time to think-she turned off the engine and adjusted the levers and knobs. Slowly, slowly she turned back to him. He was still standing there waiting to help her. Feeling like she was about to leap off a precipice and yet too curious to resist, she stood up and put her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to help her down, feeling as awkward as he looked. She was careful to let go of him as soon as her feet touched solid ground. Without saying a word, she brushed past him to the front door and waited while he unlocked it.

Now that they were home and away from the noise and the people, a "talk" was inevitable-there was no way out of it-and her heart pounded with dread. They had to talk about what happened earlier. She didn't want to-and at the same time, yes, she did want to. She needed to talk. Just maybe it would clear the air and everything would go back to the way it was before. The way it was before was good, right? All she knew was the tension between them had grown all night to the point that it was now grown unbearable for her...

It all started this evening after dinner when she saw him taken away by that space ship. She was desperate to get him back-desperate enough that she even teamed up with the stupid sidekick of her very worst enemy to make it happen. But she didn't want to admit how afraid she was-how afraid she'd never see Dr. Drakken again-or admit how relieved she was when they rescued him safe and sound. She was so overwhelmed by the emotion that she nearly threw herself into his arms. It was only the look of shock on his face that held her back.

There hadn't been any time for her to suppress her uncomfortable new feelings. They were too busy with that whole battle against Warhok and Warmonga, and-although she would never admit this to anyone-her confusion had interfered with her ability to fight, giving Kim's bufoony sidekick the chance to step up and be the big hero.

But nothing had prepared her for the thrill that ran through her when she and Dr. Drakken stood together at the podium at the U.N. and his sentient-plant-tendril-thingy snaked out and bound her to him, proving that he had feelings for her. It was all too real, too frightening, and much too fast. And all too shattering to her self-image as an independent mercenary who fought with Drakken for no other reason than because she enjoyed combat. But who was she kidding-to stay with the same boss for four years-a boss with a really poor track record of success-a boss of whom she was clearly the superior in fighting and just basic common sense? _Admit it-you stay with Drakken because you care about him._

But...talking about feelings-much less even thinking about feelings-how girly, how lame, how gross.

"Home-sweet-timeshare lair," She snarked as she kicked off her shoes before flopping on the couch with a sigh of contentment at finally being able to lie down with her feet up, but it didn't last long. "The magazines here are at least a year old! Just look at this headline, _Studio Visits Middleton To Do Research For Kim Possible Movie_. Ugh!" She tossed it aside.

But Drakken wasn't even listening. He was busy pacing up and down the floor, then he stopped and stroked the medal around his neck, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He was relishing the afterglow of acceptance. For once in his life he was celebrated, applauded-appreciated! It felt good. Better than good. It eased the sting of all his early years when he was just another awkward nerd, picked on by the popular kids. Not to mention his college years when he was picked on by the less nerdy nerds.

"Shego, I've come to a decision." There was something weird in the tone of his voice that was never there before-authority, confidence-the real kind, not just braggadocio.

"Yeah?" she answered, trying to sound casual, although her ears pricked up at his change of tone. Dr. D usually had all the subtlety of a Mack truck and all the judgement of a two-year-old. Something was coming, and it was big. But no matter what he was about to say next, she had to remain in control of the situation-he must not see how her hands were shaking. She needed to do something with them. Her eyes darted around the room. Where was that nail file? _Where_ was that nail file?

Dr. Drakken continued. "It's the biggest decision of my life. This is huge! Momentous! Bigger than big! In fact, the biggest thing since sliced bread!"

Shego's stomach coiled as Dr. D warmed up to his subject. She struggled to stay calm and unconcerned. _Oh good, my nail file_. She sighed with relief as she rubbed the emery board across her nails. Now she had something to do with her hands and something to look at-besides him-while he spoke. In her relief she could even be sarcastic. "Yeah, yeah. Big. Sliced Bread. Speaking of sliced bread, if you're going in the kitchen could you bring me some mineral water?"

"Shego! will you pay attention?"

She shrugged. "What is it this time, Dr. D? Yet another plot to take over the world?"

His voice was quiet. "No. Are you ready, Shego? I've decided to give up the whole world domination thing."

This time her sarcasm was real and she didn't even pause in her filing. "Ha ha. Yeah right. Give up world domination. And Duff Killigan is gonna start wearing pants."

"I really mean it Shego. I've decided to to fight on the side of good and not evil."

"Yeah, well, let me know how that works for you."

"You could be a little more supportive, Shego. I'm absolutely serious." And he flopped down on the floor and put his chin in his hands petulantly.

Shego stared at him. "Wait. Do you really mean it?"

"I've never been more serious in my whole life."

"But...but..." She stammered as she looked at him. _Could_ he be serious? His moods were always capricious and changeable, he always flitted from scheme to scheme, but never once had he deviated from this one thing-he wanted to take over the world.

She got up and stood before him where he sat. "There, there. You don't really mean it-you're just...tired. Yeah, tired, from the battle and...everything. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I'm not tired. And I don't wanna go to bed, and I'm not going to change my mind in the morning, and now you're patronizing me!" And he pouted.

He looked deadly serious, despite the childish sulking. Shego decided she better play along. "Fine, fine. I believe you. But why, Dr. D?"

His eyes met hers. "Why? Because, Shego, when I was standing up there on that podium, people were-well they were applauding me. Me-Dr. Drakken! Everybody knew that I-and my flower potion-the one I invented-helped save the world from Warhok and Warmonga. They all cheered...and...I...liked it."

Shego stared down into his earnest face. He wasn't kidding. He wasn't going to change his mind after a night's sleep. Shego was really nervous now. But years of fighting taught her to hide her fear and switch tactics if she found herself losing ground. So she tried to be reasonable. "Well, of course you liked it-everybody likes applause-but so what? It was just one afternoon. It's not like they'll remember you forever or anything."

"Precisely why I need to stay on the path of good. More achievements-more applause. See how it works?"

"No." Shego was firm. "I don't see. Dr. D, think about this for a minute-world domination is your dream. It was always your dream."

He shrugged. "Now I have a new dream."

"But all the schemes, all the experiments and gadgets, all the fighting-you're just going to give it up? Just like that?"

He wagged a finger at her as if she were a child. "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Look around you, Shego. Popular people run the world. And that-could be me!"

"Okay," Shego replied cooly. "I'll concede there might be something to the whole honey/vinegar thing. But control and power work so much better than honey and niceness. With popularity you have to persuade people to follow you. Wouldn't it be easier just to force people to do what you want?"

"I tried that Shego. It didn't work very well."

He had her there, but she didn't want to admit it, and she didn't want to hear him anymore. Dr. D was changing everything around on her and it wasn't fair. Her fear quickly changed to anger. "You know, despite being honored for your scientific achievements in saving the world, blah blah blah, I'm not seeing so much of the smart sciency guy right now." She put her hands on her hips and mimicked him, "'I'm gonna take over the world by being popular. I'm going to make people like me.'"

"Your mockery won't work, Shego. I'm not changing my mind..."

"Well-" She clenched her fists. "What am I supposed to do? Find a new partner?" She yelled, forcing down her rising panic. Shego knew exactly where this conversation was headed. They were parting ways and he was leaving her behind. This was just typical of her life. She works for this guy for years, and then just when she's falling for him he turns around and decides to be a hero, and where would that leave her? She thought she might cry-oh yuck, she never cried. But her eyes were stinging. She turned away so he couldn't see her face.

"...and Shego," he continued. "I want you to be right there with me when I put this new plan into action..."

Her breath caught, and she was immediately furious with herself for her wussy almost-outbreak-of-tears. She took a deep breath and fought for control. Okay. So he wasn't throwing her out. But still-Drakken a hero? Eww. She still had some standards, after all. "So you want me to work with you while you turn to the good side? I don't know..." She countered.

He spoke quickly now. "...More than work with me. I want you... to marry me Shego."

She was marshaling her arguments to try to turn him back to the dark side, but his proposal took the wind out of her sails. Stunned, she turned around and sank to the floor opposite him, "Marry?"

He turned away at her intense gaze. "Well, yeah, I mean...we're a good team...and we've been together so many years, and..." he broke off and swallowed hard, twisting his hands together.

_Marry?_ Shego was thinking. _Dr. Drakken?_ She never thought about getting married before. And she never thought about marrying _him_ But now that she was thinking about it for the first time, she realized she didn't hate the idea. And admit it, ever since the mishap with the Moodulator, when she had been mind-controlled into crushing on him, she thought about him quite often. However, she tried very hard to hide her romantic, unruly thoughts and was convinced he never thought about her. She remembered everything that happened during that day-particularly the kissyface, she really liked the kissyface-and the memory always made her heart skip a beat...

But now things were happening too fast!

And to make things worse, now he cleared his throat and now he put a hand over his heart. An awful realization came over her-he was about to get sentimental. She hated sentimental. "Stop right there, Dr. D. Before you say another word, we have to set some ground rules."

His hand dropped. "Rules?"

"If I agree to marry you, and I'm not saying I will, there have to be some rules. One. I won't wear a white dress and veil."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Two. I keep my own name. I won't be called Mrs. Drakken or," she shuddered, "Mrs. Lipsky."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he agreed.

"Three. I keep my career. I'm hardly cut out for the whole housewife routine."

"Of course, you're my sidekick..."

"Oh, and that's the other thing. Four. We'll be equal partners. In everything."

"Agreed." He awkwardly put his hand out to push back a strand of her hair from her face and his voice got husky. "You know Shego, you're a beautiful wo-"

"Stop right there," she warned, hands starting to glow green. "You just reminded me of rule number five. No mushy stuff."

"But I thought women liked..."

"You thought wrong," She cut him off. "No mushy stuff or I won't marry you.. agreed?"

He shrugged. "Agreed."

Then she hopped up and trotted to the sofa to find her shoes. "Well, lets do it."

"Do what?"

"Get married! You said you wanted to get married. Didn't you just propose? Because this had better not have been a joke."

"No, it wasn't a joke, but-but."

"What? What is it now, Dr. D? What?"

"Aren't-wont-"

"Spit it out, Drakken, we're burning daylight."

"Now? You want to get married right now?"

"Do _I_ want to get married? Hold on. Wait a minute. Let's get this one thing straight-getting married was your idea!"

"Okay, okay."

"As if I would throw myself at any man," she tossed her head.

"Okay, okay, point taken. But-shouldn't I call call my mother? You know, to tell her?"

Shego crossed her arms. "Absolutely. You can call her." Then she raised an eyebrow at him. "As soon as we get back from our honeymoon."

A/N: spellcheck and grammar went belly up on me. I hope this was readable!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided not to put a disclaimer on this chapter. I mean, who here really thinks that I, lowly fanfic author that I am, actually own these characters. Sheesh.

On the other hand, thank you reviewers, Jimmy1201, Inka chan, princeofalmora and priyankita, Invader Johnny, CajunBear73, saucy spicy naco Cyber corpse sake, delta dawn and dusk, Mahler Avatar

very short, almost drabble chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just like on the ride home from the award ceremony, Dr. Drakken and Shego seemed to have little to talk about as they checked into their hotel room. While he unlocked the door, he thought about carrying her across the threshold, but to his dismay she slipped in ahead of him. Sighing, he closed the door behind them and reached for the switch. _Okay, so this whole getting-married-on-the-spur-of-the-moment thing was a little awkward, but couldn__'__t she try to make this easier?_

"No lights," Shego said as she strode across the room to the balcony doors. She slid the curtains open, first one, and then the other. Moonlight flooded the room, and their eyes adjusted to the dim shapes that were the furniture. Then she slid the glass doors to the terrace wide open, admitting a gentle, balmy breeze, and he inhaled deeply. The night air smelled good, and his hands were shaking. She did not come to him, or speak, but simply paused on the threshold to the balcony, looking out. Her left arm was raised, resting on the door frame, and by the dim light two brand new rings gleamed on her third finger-one a solitaire diamond, the other, a plain gold band. She stood in the doorway, not moving, not speaking. Drakken looked at her helplessly, unsure what to do. Should he try to touch her, or kiss her? Was she expecting it? _Who knew what Shego expected?_ He thought in frustration. She looked calm enough, at least from the back. He, on the other hand, wandered aimlessly around the room, opening and shutting drawers, now sitting, now standing.

And definitely not calm.

"Uhm, nice ceremony, right Shego?"

She didn't answer.

"Gotta love the hover car. How else would we have been able to get to Reno, find a wedding chapel, and get back in just one night?"

She barely nodded.

"Maybe uhm, we can go get something to eat..."

"Not hungry."

"Well, uhm," he wrung his hands. "Maybe there's a movie playing-there's a theater just down the street and..."

"A movie?"

Was that sarcasm? Probably. "Well, I just thought, I mean I, uhm..."

Shego sighed heavily and shook her head.

"What? What is it Shego? What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" She laughed softly. "Listen to yourself. Dinner? A movie? You know, Dr. D, if you want something, you need to just go for it. No beating around the bush. Just go for it."

Was that some sort of signal? He couldn't see her face. Her back was still turned to him. Nervously he looked around the room, then straightened up, strode towards her and stood in front of her. She tipped her face to his, and it wasn't too dark to see her expression. Her eyes were mocking-silently daring him to touch her. He was more than a little nervous now. One false move and she was fully capable of throwing him across the room. And Shego was no respecter of honeymoons. But it was just like her to test him, and he rose to the challenge. One hand closed over her upraised wrist and his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closely against him. Her green eyes fluttered shut and she gave the slightest little gasp. His pulses throbbed from the feel of her body molding to his, and the yeilding softness of her lips under his felt like liquid electricity. She was no longer testing him, no longer holding back. He thrust one hand into her hair to feel it's softness and flattened the other against her back and his heart pounded when she arched slightly.

Feeling triumphant, he scooped her up in his arms and she broke the kiss, laughing softly.

"Taking charge, Dr. D?" She purred. "You wear it well."


End file.
